


Belong-特别短篇-超级制霸

by KellyWithLiNong



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyWithLiNong/pseuds/KellyWithLiNong





	Belong-特别短篇-超级制霸

【all农】Belong超短篇-超级制霸车  
-接上文-

“小兔子，欢迎来到成年人的世界。”

林彦俊轻轻的啃咬陈立农的腺体，威士忌的味道也越来越浓烈。

甜甜的草莓牛奶似乎也渴望着与威士忌的融合，黏腻的味道充斥着房间。

忍住下身的胀痛，林彦俊耐心的帮娇弱的小兔子做扩张，未经人事的身子在塞下一根手指就仿佛达到饱和，紧致的很。

在终于能够容纳下三根手指后，林彦俊冷不防的抽出，瞬间的空虚使陈立农不高兴的哼了几下。

看着浑身粉红的陈立农扭着身子渴望被进入，林彦俊虔诚的亲吻他的小腹。

“农农，想要吗？”

“要，˙阿俊给我…”

“农农要就自己说，我的一切，都是你的…”

听到林彦俊的话，陈立农忽然觉得心里暖暖的，作为一个omega，大多数的时候是他们对他要求而他无法拒绝。唯有林彦俊每次都温柔的帮他挡下那些。

努力的拖着发情期酸软的身子往林彦俊怀中躲，陈立农主动的吻上了林彦俊的唇，手也往下游离解开了林彦俊的皮带。

“阿俊，给我，操我”

听到这里的制霸终于忍受不住，去除扰人的衣物便提枪长驱直入。

“呜……太大了ne……啊唔…轻一点ne……啊嗯”

制霸不愧是制霸，尺寸也是非常的制霸，第一次的陈立农哪经得起这样的痛，吓得林彦俊也没敢继续深入。

看着小兔子逐渐的适应，林彦俊也开始了猛烈的攻势，用力顶撞着，试图找到那个能使兔子舒服的地带，并猛烈撞击。

“啊啊啊啊啊”

陈立农被刺激的流出了生理的眼泪，脚趾也蜷缩起来。

“爽不爽？嗯？”

知道陈立农敏感点的林彦俊这才透露出大灰狼的本性，次次往上面顶。

“嗯啊…爽……好快……阿俊太大了……唔…要射出来了……”

感觉到一股热流汇积在小腹，陈立农尖叫一声，后面也紧紧咬住林彦俊的硕大，终于射了出来。

“宝贝真骚呢，这就爽的射了？农农还想不想要？”

林彦俊的荤段子还是可以的，陈立农瞬间羞红了脸颊。

“你仄个坏人！”

林彦俊低低的笑了一声，具有磁性的声音格外好听。

最后深入的顶弄了几下，林彦俊拔出来射在了陈立农的小腹上，他可不想他可爱的兔子那么早就有另一个小兔子要照顾。

还来不及做事后清理，就听到门外的范丞丞气急败坏的破口大骂，橙子味也扑鼻而来。

“林彦俊你是不是人？？？让我去买药结果你自己把兔子吃了！有种你让我进去……”

还没讲完，就看到林彦俊黑着脸打开了房门，而后面的陈立农因为信息素的刺激又再次的陷入了情欲的潮红……

“我也要丞丞ne。”

TBC.


End file.
